New Moon
by VioletPhoenix333
Summary: It took me two days to find the web show section but i found it, anyway Mark saves a kitty. But this ain't no normal kitty, what is this little kitty's secret, read and find out. Also Supernatural will be in this in later chapters. There are people in this Fic, duh. I got this idea from another fic i was reading a while ago. Anyway i hop you enjoy this story, i love you all. XOXOXS
1. Chapter 1 One Rainy Night

On a dark street, in a storm, laying on a soaked bed of rags lies a small kitten meowing as time goes by, starving after being thrown out by it's last family. It sits there until two big feet come into view and the rain stops, it looks up and sees a man with red hair holding a umbrella looking down at the young kitten with sadness in his eyes. The man crouched down and put his hand out in front of the small animal, the kitten sniffed the hand and licked it, the man chuckled and picked up the kitten and put it in his coat so it would be warm for the rest of the walk to where the man lives. The man brought the kitten to his apartment and sat it down on the counter and warmed up some milk on a saucer and sat it down in front of the small creature. The kitten shy'd away from it "It's milk" the man said in a soft voice, the kitten sniffed the milk then lapped it up like it was air, the man chuckled and reached down to scratch the kitty with a smile on his face "I'm Mark" the man said. The kitten meowed with a smile, Mark brought the kitten to the bathroom and dry'd it off with a hair dryer, amazingly the kitten didn't move just purred and meowed with the heat.

Mark put the hair dryer away, the kitten was really happy to be warm and dry. It licked and rubbed it's face on his hand when he went to pick it up, "I just don't know what to do with you" he said, when he picked it up and looked into it's face, it leaned forward and licked the tip of his nose. Mark chuckled "You know what i think i call you- wait i need to know if you're a boy or a girl" Mark checked "Okay, little girl, i think i'll you call you muffins, no, i'll call you Sweety. What do you think?" the kitten meowed happly and licked Mark's thumb.

Mark's POV~

I chuckled as i took Sweety to my room and sat her down on my bed, she walks up and lays down in between my pillows, i chuckle and start up my web cam and record my video for the rest of the day. After i shut off everything and go and change into some sleeping clothes and lay down on my bed next to Sweety, i close my eyes and start to drift off when i felt a tiny paw on my nose, i open my eyes and see Sweety standing over me. I watch her with a smile on my face when she curls up next to my face and we fell asleep like that.

When i wake up Sweety has moved to lay on to of my chest i can feel her without opening my eyes, i smile when she meows when she knows i'm awake. I open my eyes, yep there she is _She trust me very fast, huh_ i think to myself, i move Sweety and get up to start my day. I grab some clothes and walk to my bathroom to take a shower, i hear a small meow beside me, i look and see that Sweety has fallowed me into the bathroom and was now sitting on the top of the toillet. I smile and scratch her head and take my clothes off and get in under the running water.

As i was in the shower i could swear that somebody was watching me, i turned and i see what looks like a person standing in my bathroom with me, the shadow leaves as i let out a scream and i hear a splash and meows fill the room. I drew back the curtain and see that Sweety had fallen into the toilet, i must've scared her with my girly scream, but hey if you were in the shower then all you see is a shadow just outside the shower, you try screaming like a man.

I laugh as Sweety climbs out and jumps onto the floor, i go back to my shower while Sweety cleans herself off. I still can't shake the feeling that somebody was watching me, i just brush it off as if it's nothing. After my shower, i get out and see Sweety sitting on the sink glaring at me, i shake my head at her little glare "What do you want me to do? I'm not the one who fell in the toilet" i say drying my hair.

When i put the towel down i see that Sweety was laying on the sink covering her face with her legs, i smile and dry myself the rest of the way off. I get dressed and see that Sweety was still covering her face "Alright Sweety" i say and Sweety moves her legs and lifts her head, _Huh, maybe she can understand me? I don't know. I think she can. She's very friendly for a street cat_ i think to myself.

I walk out of the bathroom with Sweety fallowing me to the kitchen.

In the kitchen i notice that some of the food i just bought yesterday was gone, already _Strange_ thought to myself, i shrug my shoulders and keep on with my day "I guess i'll just get more, that and i need to get some stuff for Sweety" i say grabbing some eggs and cooking them.

Third Person POV~

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, Sweety runs and hides under the couch and Mark gets up from his breakfast and walked to the door and opened it "Bob, Wade!" Mark greeted.

"Hey Mark" Bob said "Are we still up for that do not laugh video?"

"Yeah, yeah, but first i need to go to the store" Mark turned around and stepped aside "But, come in, my home is your home all that jazz"

Bob and Wade come in and look around "So why do you gotta go to the store again?"

"Well Wade, i need to go and get more food, even though i just got some yesterday. That and i need to get some cat stuff for Sweety"

"Who's Sweety?" Bob asked looking around.

Suddenly Mark let out a small whimper and a small little black striped kitten with golden eyes found it's way onto Mark's shoulder. Mark was about to laugh when the little kitten sniffed his ear "This is Sweety" he said, Mark chuckled when Sweety meowed in his ear.

Bob and Wade both nodded, Mark sat Sweety on the counter and Wade went to let her sniff him, she hissed and swatted at him, Bob stepped up and Sweety just ran back over to Mark's arm and climbed up it back on his shoulder. Sweety nuzzled Mark's neck, Mark laughed and sat Sweety on the floor and she goes running off to the living room "So do you wanna go get the shopping done now or did you want to wait?" Bob asked.

Mark nodded and looked over Sweety who was watching from the floor of the living room "Let me get dressed and then we can go" Mark walks to his room to get dressed and Sweety fallows him but Mark shut his door before Sweety could get in. Sweety sits there waiting for Mark to come back out. Mark comes out and stops seeing he almost stepped on Sweety if it wasn't for her meowing. Mark crouched down and petted Sweety "Sorry Sweety but you can't come with me, but i'll be back soon" he said as he walked back to the kitchen. Grabbing his phone and keys Mark walks out with Bob and Wade fallowing behind.

When the door closes Sweety grows and transform into a teenage girl with black hair and the same golden eyes. Naked she wraps herself in a planket from the living room. Turning on the TV and watching until two ears and a tail grow out of her.

* * *

Authors Note: Well i went and did it, i don't care if you want me to stop making new storys and just keep up with my others. Truth be told i have a really hard time trying to do that. But here it is, i told myself i would do it and i did it. Tell me what you think, read and review and tell me what you think. I love you all. XOXOXS all around.


	2. Chapter 2 Uninvited

Sweety's POV~

I was laying on Mark's couch when i heard a smash, i shot up and changed back into my kitten. I hopped off the couch and walked around, the sound sounded like it came from the back of the house _So that's where i'm headed, oh man i hop Mark comes home soon_ i think to myself as i make off the the back of the house.

When i get there, there's a man in all black even a black mask in Mark's room _Wait, he's not my Mark, what are you doing here_ _?_ i thought. He doesn't smell friendly so i change from my kitten to my black tiger, "Hey!" i roared. The man turned around slowly and stared at me, i take a step in and he takes a step away. We slowly make it with him heading for how he got in, i back him into a corner and out the way he came in, through the window! I look down and see that his mask was ripped off _I'll show Mark when he comes home._

I smile in my tiger form so it looks like a snarl, the man goes running, i change back into my kitten just in time for Mark and his buddys to walk into the house, i run to the kitchen to see Mark and his friends. Mark sees me, i meow "Hey Sweety, you know i never introduced you three now did i. Anyway, this is Bob" he pointed at the big man "And this is Wade" he pointed at the weird looking man.

"Okay" I meow "Mark, i need to show you something!" i meow running over to my Mark, i bite the bottom of his pants trying to drag him to the scene of the crime.

I hear him chuckle "Alright, alright" i let go and he goes back to his bags, i growl _How dare he!_ i think, i go back to pulling on his pants again, suddenly something falls to the floor, i jump but i see Mark bending down to get it. I snatch it before he has a chance and drag it off back to the mask "Sweety come back with that!" i hear him yell but i don't.

Mark's POV~

I fallowed Sweety down the hall of my house past my bedroom to one of the back windows, i see Sweety sitting down in between my wallet and something else. I crouch down in front of her and pet her as i pick up what looked like a mask. I look up and see the window was broken and open, i look back down at the mask and Sweety and my wallet _Sweety lead me to this. But why?_ my eyes widen as i ran to my room and see that nothing was missing, nothing? Okay? I walk back to Sweety who was still by my wallet i pick it and her up and walk back the kitchen with the mask in my hand.

I lay the mask down on the counter with Sweety "Hey guys, guess what" they both turned and look at me, then i see everything was put away "Oh thanks for putting everything away. Anyway i found this" i held up the mask "Next to a broken window that was open"

They both look at each other with worry on their faces "Is anything gone?" Bob asked.

I shake my head "Not that i can tell" i say "Man, i need to get something for this kind of thing. I think i'll call the police, what do you think?"

"I think you should" Bob said and Wade nodded.

I nodded and walked over to my phone and called 911.

911: Hello, 911'

Me: Yes hi, i just came home and found a black mask and one of my back windows was broken and open. I think someone broke in but i can't find anything stolen, can you send someone over to keep watch of my house for the night?

911: well i don't know if we can send someone over unless this happens again but i can send over someone who can inspect the place and take the mask in and try finding the person who broke in.

Me: Yeah that sounds good.

911: Okay, i need your address, sir.

I tell her my address and she tells me the police would be over in 20 minutes, so i sigh and hang up the phone "So what did they say?" Wade asked.

"Police well be here in 20 minutes, that gives some time to set up the don't laugh video. So you two go to the guest room and start to set it up, or you could help me with Sweety's bowls and stuff?" i ask.

Bob and Wade both nodded and started to help me with Sweety's things "So Mark you never told where you got Sweety in the first place" Bob said.

"I found her on the side of the street last night in the rain. She was a little shy at first but after some warm milk and a nice warm bath she was purring louder than my alarm clock"

"I thought cats hated baths?"

"That's what i thought but she was good, she just purred and she purred even louder than the hair dryer" i said as i carry'd Sweety's litter box to one of the bathrooms and fill it. I walked back and seen Bob was filling the water bowl and Wade filling the food bowl, the toys! I walk over to the toys and open them, throwing them on the floor, Bob and Wade were done so we headed for the guest room.

Time skip to after the video because i'm lazy and don't have any jokes~

Sweety's POV~

I watch from the couch as everyone comes out of the spare room, my Mark and the others come out after the man in the uniform came with some other human, i just stayed on the couch, my work was done for the day. My Mark came in and sat down beside me with me and his other friends when someone knocked on the door. My Mark gets up and heads for the door, Bob slowly puts a hand on me to pet me, i let him. My Mark comes back with two other humans "Guess who finally got here" i stand up and climb my way on top of Bob and on top his shoulder and on the back of the couch. My Mark looks down at me "Oh, guys, this is Sweety" he said pointing at me "Sweety this is Ryan" he said pointing at the human with the scruff "And this is Daniel, say hi" he said pointing at the other human.

"Hi" i meow and went to stand up on my back legs but fall on the couch, i get up hearing them all laugh.

* * *

It was half way in the week now and now it was in the middle of the night, i'm laying on Mark's bed with him, he was asleep, i was in human form. I don't know why but i started to lean into him and put a soft kiss on his lips, when i hear him start to wake i change back. He opens his eyes sightly he looks over at me, he smiles and scratches me, i purr and he falls back to asleep.

I start to drift off when suddenly, i hear a noise come from the living room, i hop off the bed and look at Mark and see he's asleep, i change in my human form and open the door just a crack and change back in my kitten form and slip through the crack. I hop down the stairs, i see Ryan and Daniel were asleep on the couch's, on the last step i look around and i see that the person from before was back in the house.

I growl and change into my tiger and walk up behind him and growl, the man turns around and stares at me with something in his hand, A GUN! I pounce the man before he has a chance to fire, the gun goes flying. I bite down on his neck and rip out his throat, he lay there bleeding out and it's not long until his dead then it all hits me, i need to get this cleaned up.

I changed into my human form and walked over to pick up the gun _Man these guys are heavy sleepers_ i thought when i seen the two in the living room were still asleep. I pick up the gun with a cloth and carry'd it over to the dead man and place it in his coat pocket. I go and open the door and then i change into my tiger again and drag the body outside and away from the house as far as possible and just left it there. I catch my breath as i let go of the body, i change into my black cheetah and run all the way back to my Marky's house.

Back at the house i change back into my human form and catch my breath again, i look around for the mop _Good thing i explored this place_ i think to myself as i grab the mop from the closet. I walk back to the kitchen and mop up all the blood, i walk up the stairs and to one of the bathrooms and wash my face and hands, and feet, and arms, and legs. I cuss to myself and walk back down stairs and dump out the bloody water and wash out the mop _Now, i can go back to bed_ i smile to myself.

I walked back up the stairs and walk in my Mark's room, i crawl into his bed and change into kitten form and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 The livestream

Third Person POV~

Mark wakes up to the sound of his alarm, he sits up and pushed the button on the clock. Mark stands and looks back at Sweety still sleeping on the bed, he smiles and gets dressed for the day. Mark walks to the guest room to wake up Bob and Wade "Hey!" Bob and Wade groaned "Get up" he said then left. Mark walked down the stairs to the living room.

Mark walks to the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of cereal and walks back to the living room, he looks down at Daniel and kicks the couch. Daniel shot up and looked around but seen Mark standing over him gesturing him to sit up, he sits up and Mark sits on the other end.

Mark turns on the TV and the news comes on saying that a body was found in a ally " _Last night a dead body was found in a ally next to the subway at (Some street i don't know, i live across the country from LA) The body was identified to be David Cross of the age 18 years"_ the news reporter said.

Mark nearly chocked on his cereal "Isn't that like five blocks from where you live?" Dan asked.

Mark coughed and pounded his chest "Yeah"

Time skip~

Sweety's POV~

Boy was i glad the police called it a animal attack, wait a minute i was a tiger when i did it, still. I was walking back to Mark's room to go back to sleep when i hear scream, i run to Mark's room and see him sitting at his desk again. What is so cool about that damn desk, i walk under it and climb my way up his leg, he jumped when i did this. I made it to his lap and meowed rubbing my face on his lower belly.

"Oh by the way i saved a kitten" he said laughing "Her name is Sweety" he reached down and picked me up with both hands and held me up to what looked like a camera "Say hi, Sweety"

"Hi" i meow.

Mark kisses me on the head and sets me down on the floor, i walk over to his bed and climb up it and lay down and fall asleep like that.

Time skip~

Later that day Mark and his friends went to town for some unknown reason to me, so i was left home, i didn't have a problem with that. I Changed back into my human form -my real form- And i don't even bother wrapping myself up in anything, being a werecat makes it easy're for me to be naked and not worry about it. I like being in my cat forms but if i don't change back every no and then my primal side will take over and the best would be let out of it's cage. Unlike my other forms, the best is a monster, big and mean looking thing. It happened once before and i will never let it happen again, but when i do change back into my human form my ears and tail think they can come out and play, i don't stop their fun.

I watch TV for a bit but all that's on right now is that stupid murder, that i did and very proud of, i protected my Markimoo. After a bit of watching that i went upstairs into my and Marks room and sat at his desk with the computer in front of me. I turn it on and it's not locked "Okay?" i say to myself "Okay, i've seen mark do this bunch of times so let's do this" i say as i turn on the camera and a small picture of me comes up on the screen, "Oh no!" i turn it off and the camera.

I leave that for now and walk down stairs and back into the living room and sit back down on the couch. I grab one of the remotes off the coffee table and push the power button, nothing, i push a different button, still nothing. I put that one down and pick up another and music starts to play "What the hell?! I've never had this problem before!" i yell.

Then suddenly a song comes on (Cyclone, by Baby Bash), i start to dance nice slow and smooth rubbing my hands on body, making sure to shake my booty.

When the song ends another comes on (THE MARKIPLIER RAP | by JT Machinima), i gasp "My Marky made a song?", the beat starts and i start to dance fast and crazy. After the song i start to pant from all the dancing, i sniff the air and smell my Mark, i turn off the radio and run up the stairs changing when i reach the top.

Third Person POV~

Mark and the others walk into the house and Mark, Bob and Daniel let the snacks on the counter. Ryan and Wade went to the living room, Ryan see's that the camera was on and walked over to it "Hey, Mark!" he called.

"Yeah?" Mark called back.

"Is your camera meant to be on?"

"No why?"

"Because it's on"

Mark came running, "What do mean it's on?"

"I mean it's on"

"Well turn it off and delete whatever's on it"

"Are you sure you don't want to copy whatever's on it and check it out later?"

Mark nodded "Meh, whatever just turn it off"

Ryan turned off the camera and made a copy of whatever was on it onto his phone and deleted what was on the camera, he put the camera on the charger and walked back into the living room and sat with Wade and the others. Dan ran a hand through his hair "So what are doing next?" he asked.

"How about we do a live action"

Everyone looked at Ryan "Okay, i'm in but what did you have in mind?" Mark asked.

"Well, how about Bob as a jewel owner, me and Danny as the cops" everyone was nodding as he went on "And then we can have Sweety be a robber who's got a little sack tied to a halter on her"

"Okay, but how do we get Sweety to go along with this, she hates us?" Wade asked.

"Well that's where Mark comes in, when Sweety has the jewel in her sack, she runs through a box painted to look like a air vent where Mark will be waiting with a treat and feed it to her. When he does that he picks her up and - oh and Mark your going to be Wilford for this -"

"Okay, but, do you want red pinstripe or the other?" Mark asked as he stood up and began to look for his stash.

"Pinstripe suit" Mark nodded "Anyway, he puts her on his shoulder and takes the sack from the halter and he starts to taunt me and Danny with the jewel and run away with Sweety"

"I LOVE IT" Mark said finding his stash, putting it on "Wilford Warfstash needs to get his partner in crime and his suit" he said walking up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 the videos

Well it took forever but they were finally able to make the video but they were finally able to do it. So here it is.

 _It was a dark night when the sound of glass breaking,_ the camera moves from the window to the door _The police bust in one with raised, the other with a hand, the with gun looks at his partner "Where is your gun!" he says rather angrily. The other cop looks over "Oh i don't pull my gun unless it's a crises-" "Man and fallow me" the gun says after he's heard enough out of the partner._

 _The two cops find to their surprise, a cat, well a kitten to be exact, the partner draws his gun with a scared look on his face "Put your paws up little kitty!" he shouts._

 _The kitten hissed at the police and hopped off the glass counter top and ran into a vent that led to the outside, the cops ran over to the and failed to catch the critter. The cops look outside the window and see a man in a red pinstripe suit feeding the kitten a treat "Wilford" the cop with the scruff breathed. Wilford looks up and makes a face of surprise as he puts a hand on his chest, he holds the kitty tight and runs away. Suddenly the hole screen goes black and the words TO BE CONTINUED with a ring and gold on the sides of it._

Sweety's POV~

To be fair that was kinda fun to do, i've never done that before and Mark looked so funny in his red suit. And handsome...Wait, handsome? I must stop thinking like that, i mustn't have theses feelings for him. he's human for Pete's sake! I mean i am half human, i guess..NO! It can't happen! It goes against the rules! I must stop and think this through...But first i need to delete the copy of that video on RYan's phone. I need to see what's on that video. I'll do it tonight when everyone is fast asleep.

Later That Night~

Third Person POV~

It was around 10:30 now and everyone was asleep, well everyone but two, Sweety and Ryan. Ryan was on the couch watching the video of Sweety dancing very well naked, to say he was confused would be a understatement, little did he know that the same girl was watching from the far corner. Sweety stepped out of the shadows in human form expect the ears and tail, Ryan see's something out of the corner of his eye and looks up and almost screams if it weren't for Sweety's hand covering his mouth. She snarled at him showing sharp K-9s "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" she whispered, Ryan nodded "Good, now i'm going to let go, don't scream, i'll explain everything as long as you don't show that video to anyone" he nodded, Sweety nodded and let go of him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"You know who i am silly, it's me, Sweety" Ryan was not hiding how confused he was, Sweety sighed "Look i'll explain, but you have to promise not to show that video to anyone" Ryan nodded "Delete it"

Ryan nodded and deleted the video off his phone "Now, what are you?"

Sweety smiled "I'm a werecat" Ryan blinked and Sweety rolled her eyes "My kind have the power to change into cats at will, but only what we chose from the start. We can pick a total of four forms but we have six, my are, one you know well already, my kitten. Then i" she started to count with her fingers "Then i have my tiger, then my cheetah, and then my black panther"

"But that's only four"

"What?"

"You said you had six but that's only four, where's the other two?"

"Well you're looking at one, my human form, but i'm staying as my kitten to much, some cat is coming through as you can see" she said pointing at the ears and tail.

"Okay, but that's only five, where's the other one?"

Sweety looked at her feet and Ryan was trying his hardest to not look the girl over and attack her _Damm, for a monster, she sure looks good, but is that because she's not wearing any clothes, yeah that's it_ Ryan thought. Sweety sighed "The last form is the monster, if my kind stays too long as a cat, our animal side will take over our mind and the monster will be let lose. And what do what big hungry cats do in the wild do to get food?"

"They hunt"

"Exactly, they hunt, that's what the monster does"

"Okay, but what does this thing look like?"

"Let me show you, give me your phone" Ryan handed Sweety his phone and she sat next to him on the couch. She went to google and looked up Werecat sightings and there was a picture of one that had a short tail with spots on it and had saber teeth ( 1000+ images about [Ideas] Mythical Creatures & Beasts on ...). It was big and scary looking.

"Now do you get to chose your color of fur"

Sweety gave him a strange look that said Do-you-get-to-chose-your-hair-color "No, it works like normal human color" Ryan nodded "Now you can't tell a soul what i just told you, got it? If you do" Sweety's face turned sad "Just don't tell anyone, got it?" she said as she stood from the couch and went to start to walk back upstairs until Ryan grabbed her wrist.

Sweety turned around to look at a very unreadable Ryan "I still have one more question, well two"

"What?"

"Was it you who killed that guy the other night" Sweety looked at the floor, Ryan's eyes widen "It was you" he breathed.

"I did it for good reason" Ryan raised a eyebrow "He broke in" Ryan gave a questionable look, Sweety sighed "I at least show you"

"What do you mean show me? Show me how?"

"It wasn't the first the time the guy broke in, after i showed Mark the broken window and mask from the first time he broke in. I left him off with a warning last time he broke but he came back but he had a gun this time, he aimed it at me so i attacked before he could fire and by the way, you guys are really heavy sleepers let tell ya" she smiled "Anyway after the first time, Mark got cameras to put up around the house, thankfully he doesn't check them so i don't have to worry"

"So you got it on video?"

"Yeah" she said as she took his phone again and began to type stuff in and brought up the tape from two nights ago, sure enough there was the guy who broke in.

Ryan watched as the guy made his way back into the house through the same window that Mark never fixed, he watched as Sweety made her way down the stairs in her kitten form, hopping down the stairs. He watched as Sweety checked the living room to check on the others, he watched as she changed into her tiger form and came behind the guy and he seen her teeth show. He watched as the man stopped and turned around slowly after pulling out a gun from his coat pocket, as he watched Sweety pounce the guy before he could fire, he couldn't see past the table but he he could Sweety turn human and tap her chin in thought then her eyes widening. She crept back to the living room and checked on the guys, her jaw dropped, she walked back to the kitchen only to find the gun laying on the ground. She picked it up with a rag and put it back in the mans coat pocket, then watched as Sweety opened the door and her turn back into a tiger and drag the body out. Not long after that he seen a cheetah come back and walk into the living to check on the guys, then back into the kitchen turning back into a human cleaning up the mess then walking up the stairs to wash up. Then he watched as Sweety washed herself off in the bathroom and then walk back to Marks room, then the video just went on for the rest of the night like with nothing happening.

After the video was over Brain was too stunned, shocked and horrified to say anything, so he just went back to sleep on the couch, hopping this was all a dream.


	5. 5 one, 5 oh, somebody call the poe poe

After Ryan went to bed after watching the camera video Sweety went back up to Mark's room and layed down on the bed still in human form thinking he was asleep but he wasn't, he was laying down on his bed looking at his phone, she froze. Then it hit her, make him think this is a dream.

Mark's POV~

I Woke up to the sound of my phone going off, i groaned but picked it up, twitter, i sigh but read the tweets

'Omg!, did you see Mark's live stream the other day, talk about SEXY!'

'Yeah, i can't believe he didn't have her wear clothes'

'But wait, that wasn't his live stream because he wasn't even home at the time'

'Maybe it wasn't mean't to happen, remember the girl said that she never had this problem before'

'Yeah, so maybe the camera was never mean't to turn on let alone the live stream'

'I don't care what ya'll say, that cat lady was, i mean holy hell'

That was strange i don't remember doing a live stream this week, as i was thinking my door opened and closed, i looked at it, now who could be in my room this late at night. My eyes widen, standing there was a naked woman with cat ears and tail, wait cat ears and a tail? I look back at my phone and reread the tweet talking about a cat lady. I look back at the girl, i can see what they were talking about now _Holy Hell._ We just sat there staring at each other until the cat lady crawls onto my bed with me _This has to be a dream, right?_ The girl crawls over top me _This has to be a dream, i've had dreams like this before, although the cat lady is a new one on me, maybe i'm a closet fury?_ the lady is now looking me into my eyes looking down at me. She leans in and i watch as she keeps leaning in, i start to lean in now, we both close our eyes and our lips meet.

As we're kissing i let go of my phone and rest my right hand on her back, we break for air and i stroke her chin with my left hand, wait did she purr, i smile and stroke her right behind her right ear. Her purring became louder, i pull her down for another kiss, this time more hungry and needy.

Sweety POV~

 _Wow! This is NOT what i was expecting to screamed at or shoved but not kissed and stroked behind my ear, that's my weak spot!_ Mark kept kissing me and stoking my ear, it felt amazing. One of Mark's hands slides down to my hip then to my tail, he starts to stroke my tail. I can't hold it in anymore, i moan along with my purrs, i can see that he's pleased with it, i start to kiss his neck.

Mark's POV~

 _Omg! This is the best dream i've had in a very long time._ I go to flip us over but i remember her tail, _That would hurt i can't do that. Oh i know what i can do!_ I flip us over and flip her over for back to be facing me. I grin and rake me eyes over her, her ears down and back and tail swinging around, i look at her face and see her cheeks are really red _My god, she is amazing_ i lean down and lick up the back of her leg to the back of her neck.

She wraps her tail around my neck and she moans mixed with purrs loudly, i chuckle and nuzzle the back of her left ear, i kiss and lick it, she moans again and i lose all control i had and moan.

(Sorry i don't do good smut) Time skip to the morning after the fun~

I wake up in a happy mood and i look around only to find Sweety sleeping soundly by my side, i smile down at her and reach down and scratched her behind the ear, she purrs and i get a flash back to my dream, i start to feel uncomfortable, i look down and groan, wait why am i naked? Oh well, i need a cold shower though. I sigh and stand up and grab my PJs and house coat and go take a cold shower.

Sweety's POV~

 _Yes! He doesn't have a clue, he thinks it was a dream! Though if it was a dream it would have been the best for both of us. Maybe i can do it again sometime? NO!, i can't, that was just part of my plan to make sure Mark doesn't think anything different of me._ I get up and walk out of the door that Mark left open, i hop down the stairs and make my way to the living room and see Ryan still asleep, _I hop he keeps his mouth shut or he thinks it was a dream like Mark_ i hear Mark come out of the bathroom. I can hear him walk back to his room and walk around for a bit then he walks out and coming to the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and "HEY!" i meow loudly "You forgot to fill my bowl you ass!"

He looks down and puts on a sorry expression "Oh sorry, girl but you won't eating cat food today, today you'll be eating breakfast with me" he said with a bright smile.

I cock my head to the side _Umm whyyyy?_ i think he gets it and leans down and pets me "Just because. And i think you'd like it more, right?"

"Yup!" i meow happliy.

Third Person POV~

Today is is the last day the boys are going to be here so today they're all going to play video games and hang out while watching horror movies since October was coming up "So Mark what are you doing for this halloween? For your videos, are you going to try and scare your fans again?" Wade asked.

"Maybe? I don't know, maybe i'll do some horror games?"

"No i mean like what you did two years ago"

"Yeah i know you're talking about, it's just..." he scratched the back of his neck "I don't think i'll be doing anything this halloween"

"What? Why? You love halloween"

"Yeah i know, it's just...nevermind" Mark said shaking his head "Let's play some prop hunt" he said clapping his hands. Bob and the others gave him a questionable look, they knew something was wrong with Mark "What?" Mark asked looking at them like they were dumb.

"Are you okay Mark?" Bob asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you've been acting differently ever since you got up today"

"So is that a crime now, to be happy in the morning?"

"No, no, no, it's just that we heard some noise's come from your room last night"

"Like what?" Mark asked, now he was confused "What kind of noise's?"

Bob looked at Daniel, Dan looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Well-" he began but was cut off by the doorbell, Dan sighed in relief.

Mark pointed at Dan "We ain't done" he said and walked to the door and opened it, standing there was two men in suits, one tall with mid length hair that came to his shoulders and another man, shorter but built with short blonde hair "Can i help you two?"

Sweety's POV~

As soon as i seen the two people at the door i walked up the stairs then i ran into Mark's open bedroom and changed into my human form and ever so quietly shut the door behind me and walked over to the computer and looked for the tapes of me killing the person who broke in and deleted it. I deleted all the other videos with me in them as my human form, then i renamed the rest so they wouldn't know. After i was done i turned off Mark's computer and quietly made my way back down stairs back in my kitten form.

* * *

Authors Note: I hop you guys can guess who the two in the suits are? Anyway i hop you enjoyed chapter, i know i did, reviews will helps this along nicly :3


	6. Chapter 6 knock knock

Mark's Pov~

I look at the two men at my door "Can i help you two?" i ask nicly.

"Are you Mr. Fischbach?" the tall one asked.

I nod and my eyes widen when they both pull out FBI badges "I'm Detective Wilford" said the short one then pointed at the taller "He's my partner Detective Smith. Can we come in and talk?"

I nod "Yeah, wait, can you hold on for a sec?" the men look at each other but nod, i smile and shut the door and walk back to the kitchen where the others were "Okay listen guys" they all turn to me "Look the FBI is here"

"Are you sure they're not just prankers?" Brian asked.

"Yeah i'm sure, look they want to come and talk so act cool, okay, don't do anything stupid"

"Jeez, Mark you act like we're kids" Dan said.

I glare at all of them and they all nod and i go back to the door and open and invite the two in "Come on in" i said and stepped aside so hey could come in "Oh umm, i'm sorry if my friends act stupid or something"

They walk into the kitchen with the others "Mr. Fiscbach-"

"Call me Mark"

"Mr. Fischbach, we're here to simply ask you a few questions" Smith sai.,

I walk over to the sink and get a drink "Shoot"

"Do you know of the death of David Cross?"

"I heard about it on the news,what about it?"

"Where were you on Tuesday at 12:35 pm?" Wilford said.

"I thought that was a animal attack" i say as i take drink of my water, the others were just watching this all go down.

"We're sure it was, we're just fallowing up a lead, now the question please"

"I was here, playing games, then i went to bed" i take another drink.

"Really? Then how did we find your DNA on the victims gun?"

I spit all my water all over the table "What?!" i look around and everyone else was just as shocked as i was.

"Do you other people all seen that night right?" Wilford asked.

Everyone nodded "Yeah, we were playing video games all night" Wade said.

"Can you confirm it?"

"Yes! We can confirm it!" i said and grabbed my phone off the counter and pulled up the video and upload date "Look!" i say walking over to them "See the upload date?"

Smith looked at the date while Wilford watched the video, Wilford snickered but covered it up as a cough, but Mark knew better. It made Mark almost smile at it "Well-" Smith was going to say but was cut off by Wilford bumbing his shoulder and pointing up at the camera that was on the wall.

"Tell me, why do you cameras up?" Wilford asked as he looked around the ceiling finding more cameras.

"Well someone into my house when i wasn't home, so i thought cameras would be a good idea"

"We need the camera files" Smith said and everyone - all but Wilford - looked at him with a questionable look "All of them" Smith sighed "Look,it will help clear your name saying you were the only question is, who would want to frame you? Are there any people who would want too hurt you, Mr. Fischbach?"

Mark shook his head, he couldn't think of anyone who would want to frame him for murder, why would anyone want to do that "You say it'll help clear man name?" i ask, i have to know.

"Yes"

 _What the hell_ "Alright, come on, i have them saved into my computer" i say as i start to walk to the stairs. I look behind and see them and Sweety fallowing me, i smile and pick her up and walk to my room with Sweety on my shoulder.

Third Person POV~

Mark, Sweety, and the two agents made their way to Mark's room, Mark sat Sweety down on his bed and went to his computer. Mark looked for a USB and found one in his desk, he plugged it into his computer, he then looked for the camera files and downloaded all of them to the USB. Mark took the USB out "There" and gave it to Smith "You will get back to me, right?"

"Yes. We will let know if you're off the hook or not" Wilford said.

"We're sure it's nothing, that you were just framed. Just sit tight" Smith then started to dig into his pocket "And this is our number, call if ANYTHING happens, no matter how weird you may think it might and no matter the time, we'll always pick up"

Mark nodded and took the number and then he and the agents left the room and went back downstairs, leaving Sweety in the room alone.

Sweety's POV~

 _FUCK! How come i didn't see this coming, wait, they're not FBI and if the cops think it was a animal attack. Then that means his DNA was not on the gun and my Marky was already in the clear! Those hunters wont even know what hit them_ i think to myself _But maybe i should have kept down when i was with Marky._ I hop down off the bed and make my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I walk up to Wade and rub against his leg meowing, i could tell he was upset by the whole deal, hell they all were but he was under it more. He looked down at me and smiled, i meow then walk over to where my Marky and the 'Agents' were.

Third Person POV~

"Well thank you your time Mr. Fischbach"

"Yup, and thank you for your number, i will be sure to call you if anything happens"

The agents nodded and turn and walk away, Sweety watched them leave until Mark told her to back so he could shut the door.

The agents talked as they walked back their car "Dean, why did you lie to him? Now he's going to think that the cops are going to be after him, and that's not good for him" Smith said.

"And why is that Sam?"

"Because, his Mark Fischbach! He makes videos for a living he can't think the cops are after him"

"So if, you don't want your video boy to panic, call him tonight and tell him his off the hook"

Sam sighed "Yeah i guess you're right, but i can't call him because we didn't get his number"

"Then go back to his house, fanboy" Dean said then opened the car door and hopped in with Sam and drove away in a black 67 Impala.

Back in Mark's kitchen, everybody was on edge as they waited for Mark to come back, when he did it just got worse because nobody said a word. Nobody dared to say anything, Mark sat down on a chair and rested his face in his hands. Mark got up "It's getting late guys, i'm going to bed, you can do whatever just keep it down" he says as he starts his way up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 hed the wranning or else

Mark went to his room and layed down on his bed when Sweety jumped up but fell do to hitting the side of the bed, Mark rolled over on his side and picked her up and sat the meowing Sweety down with him. Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I don't know Sweety"

A hand made it's way to Mark's face, Mark opened his eyes and looked to his right. Mark sat up looking down at the woman before him, the woman from the night before "Why are you here?"

The woman giggled "I'm here to tell you something"

"What?" Mark asked after relaxing seeing this to a dream.

"Those weren't FBI agents"

"How do you know about that?"

She giggled again "Silly, i live in your head, i know everything, well not everything, just what you remember from today" Mark nodded.

"But if they weren't FBI agents, what were they?"

"They were hunters, they hunt supernatural beings"

"Like, vampires and stuff?" She nodded "But they're not real, stuff like that isn't real"

"Oh that's what you think, but the truth is, you're scared of the dark, looking over your shoulder whenever you feel uneasy or when someone is watching. Always hesitate when looking at the mirror, always looking behind you when at a clothing store" Mark layed back down after that. Sweety ran her hand up his leg and up under his shirt, Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Let me help you relax" she said running her hand down to the hem of his pants.

"Let me guess, whenever you show up, i'm horny when i'm awake?"

"No. It's just a offer, Master" she said innocently ans sweetyly.

Mark sat up and looked at the cat lady "Master?" she nodded "Why would you call me that?"

"Because you're my master that's why" Mark raised an eyebrow "Now lay back, relax" she said as she pushed down on his lower belly, laying him down on his back. She ran her hands up under Mark's shirt and back down to his belt "And let me take care of everything"

Time skip to the day after~

Bob and the others were packing up their stuff when came downstairs humming away like nothing bad ever happened "Well aren't you happy today" Brian said.

"Oh, sorry" Mark seen them all packing "Why are you packing?"

"Because we're leaving today? Don't tell me you forgot?" Dan said.

Mark shook his head "No!" he sighed "yes. But did you want to do something before you had to leave?"

"Sorry Mark but the woman wants me back so..." Wade said.

"Me to Mark, sorry" Bob said.

Mark looked to Dan and Brian "Can't you two stay for a another day?"

Brian winced when he looked at his watch "Sorr Mark but we can't book another flight, that and we have stuff to do back home and our plane leaves in four hours, so we need to leave, like right now"

"I'll drive you so you don't have to wait for a cab then" Mark said, everyone nodded and Mark went and grabbed his keys and stepped into his shoes.

Mark and everyone left to go to the airport, when everyone left Mark didn't know it at the time but he was the last one out. When he left, he left the door open just a hair and without thinking he didn't lock it.

Time Skip~

Sweety was in human form sitting on the couch watching TV and eating cereal. when a knock came to the door, she transformed into her kitten after sitting the cereal on the coffee table. The door opened just a hair and good thing she changed because then the door opened all the way then agent Smith came in, or Sam as his name was. He looked around with gun out "Mr. Fischbach" he called, no answer.

 _He's not home dumbo_ Sweety thought to herself _Okay i'm tired of this guy_ she thought as she changed into her tiger form and layed on the couch on her side. She listened as Sam called again, this time saying who he was, she listened as he made his way to the living room. sam stopped and raised his gun when he seen Sweety laying on the couch not doing anything, just watching the TV, Sam froze when the stood up and jumpped off the couch, Sweety sterched and yawed.

Sweety's POV~

 _Okay, so i'm going to need clothes for what i am about to do, maybe a drees, no i'll use my Marky's robe! That'll do the trick!_ i thought to myself as i looked over at this Sam guy and almost smiled but then i remembered what happened last time so i'll keep those down for now. Sam looked at me in shock and horror _That's good be afraid, be very afraid_ "Be AFRAID HUMAN!" i roared, i watch in glee as Sam runs back for the door and is out in a heartbeat.

I walk to the bathroom and find Marky's grey robe, i change into human form and throw it on real quick then change into my cheetah form and chase after the car Sam left in from behind the buildings and stuff like that. When the car starts to slow down so do i and take a breether. I change into my black panther form for hiding and since the car slowed down, i don't need to keep up with it so much, the car stops at a red light and i take another minute to catch my breath.

I fallow the car all the way to a motel down town, i hide behind some boxs as i watch Sam walk into room 23, i change back into my human form and take a cuple minutes to catch my breath from all the running _I hop Mark's not to worried that i'm gone, oh shit, i didn't turn off the TV. But i'm still in my Marky's robe._ I can feel my ears come out, then my tail but that had a hard time coming out with the robe. My tail found a way and grew longer, now it goes to my feet instead of my knees. I sigh because of it, i change back into my tiger form, and see that the only car there was the Sam drove, not the one where him and his partner came with.

I walk up to the door and scratched at it, the door opened and before Sam even had the chance to close it i ran in and jumped on the bed. I looked at Sam then i heard the sound of another car pull in, i see Sam walk out so i change into my human form, i lay on my front with my head propped up on my hands, suddenly my ears and tail come out, this time faster than before. I hear the door nob jingle so i lift my legs, swinging them back and fourth.

A different man comes in and i'm guessing he's Dean, he gives a smile and turns back to Sam "Oh she can stay" he said, i roll my eyes but don't say anything.

Sam comes in and looks at me with shock clear on his face, i sigh and sit up on my knees wrapping my tail around myself "Hello" i say sweetyly.

"Hello?" i nod "You were a tiger a minute ago" i nod again this time a confused look on my face "And you just say hello?"

"Okay look, i know what i did back at the house was a little out of hand, but i only did it because were in my Marky's house, it's my job to protect him ad his house when he's not home"

"Your Marky?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's, mine, ever since he took me, and claimed him, he is now my territory"

Tell me, does he know? This Mark guy, does know what you are?"

"No, and i plan to keep that. As i was saying, leave Mark alone and return to this town ever again" i say as i stand up and get off the bed.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

I smile and bring my tail into my hands "I'm Sweety, the werecat" i say and walk to the door "Oh" i remember as i grab the door nob "Hed my wranning, don't come back to this town eve again. You will come back to Mark's house and tell him he's off the hook and then leave this town for good and never come back, or i will hunt you down and kill you. Keep in mind, you are not the first hunters i would've killed either" and with that i walk out of their room and change into my cheetah form again and run back to my Marky's house, though i did have to stop a cuple of time to catch my breath. So i changed into my panther form then ran and hid until i reached my Marky's house.


	8. Chapter 8 New roommate

Sweety was home alone again, she was in Mark's bedroom, the new moon and she was feeling pretty wild, she was, at the moment she was snuggling up with some of Mark's clothes, marking her sent on him, Mark was her's and she was going to let her kind not mess with her Markimoo. She was in her panther form snuggling with Mark's clothes when Mark came back home calling her name. She changed back into her kitten form but she didn't get off the bed.

Sweety heard Mark calling her again, she stood up and hopped off the bed and made her way down the stairs, she seen him in the kitchen seeting stuff down on the floor next to her food bowls. She walked to him and rubbed her face and body against his leg and arm, she meowed then she smelled something off. She fallowed the sent to the living room and found something that she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

She found a puppy, bigger, but not much, bigger than her, the puppy ran up to her and started to lick her face. Sweety hissed and smacked the puppy, the puppy whined and ran to the kitchen and hid between Mark's legs as he went to put the puppy chow away. Mark looked down at the whining puppy "What's the matter Chica?" he asked petting the little pup.

Mark grabbed his camera "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, so today i went to the SPCA and got Sweety playmate since she started to destory things around my house. So i went and got this cutie" he said to the camera as he pointed to the ground to show Chica dancing around on the floor "Away, i'm going to intuerduce her to Sweety and yeah, we'll see how things go" he picked up the pup and carry'd her "So i think Sweety is in the living room right now, so that's where we are going"

Sweety was clawing at the floor when Mark came in carrying Chica with him, "Hey, quiet clawing at the floor" Sweety didn't even look up at him but stopped. Sweety's tail was tapping showing that she wasn't happy. Mark put Chica on the floor beside Sweety, who sat up and looked the other way and licked her paw.

Mark kept filming when Chica started to bark at Sweety, Sweety just kept licking her paw until Chica nipped her, Sweety hissed and smacked her and ran back up the stairs and back to her bed made of Mark's clothes.

Mark came up to his room after setting up everything downstairs for Chica, sat down at his computer and uploaded the video from today of Sweety and Chica. Sweety layed on Mark's clothes in her kitten form, Mark seen that all his clothes were everywhere but mainly in the corner of his room with Sweety laying on top them. Mark sighed and started to pick up his clothes, Sweety growled when Chica made her way into the room. Mark picked Sweety and Chica both up and sat them on his bed as he went and cleaned his room.

Sweety at this point was pissed, how dare he bring home this mutt?! Sweety walked to where she normanly sleeps but stopped when she seen that Chica was already sleeping there! She sat down and watched Mark clean his room. When he was down he sat down at his computer again and started to play happy wheels.

After Mark had been playing for 20 minutes Sweety cam over and climbed up his leg and onto his lap,Mark looked down at Sweety and put her back on the floor and he said outro to his video and waved to the camera. Mark stood and walked over to his dresser and went to pull out his PJs when he remembered Sweety sleeping on them, he sighed and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

Sweety was left on the floor looking up at the bed with sadness in her eyes. NO! She wasn't going to stand for this, she walked over to the door and changed into her human form and walked downstairs carfully as to not stomp. When she made in to the living room she began to pace back and fourth thinking as how to win Mark back over that stupid mutt, she kept pace until someone or something started calling her name.

" _Sweety"_ it spoke in a low deep sweet tone.

"Who's there?' she whispered.

"Sweety" it spoke again but this from behind her, she turned around to see Mark, but, no tMark? He's skin was paler and his eye were black and red in the middle. His hair was coal black and around his eyes was black, she could see his teeth as he smirked when he caught her look of shock and horror _"Hey there kitty, kitty"_

"What are you?" Sweety asked again whisereping.

"I'm nothing but a inner demon that is able to come out every once in a while, mostly on halloween, i can come out and play. But there's nothing here to play with"

"Who are you?"

The not Mark grinned even deepened _"I am Darkiplier, Mark's inner demon, his anger and guilt, without me there iis no him"_

Sweety went to back away but Dark grabbed her waist and pulled her flush to him, chest, chest. When Sweety looked into his eyes, all she could was utter fear and dread. She was frozen, she didn't know what to do and she normally she does.

Dark slid his hand down and traced her tail from where in meets her back to the very tip of her tail _"Now, i have a little deal, if you care to listen, but we can strike a deal. I'll get rid of the mutt and you can your Mark back"_

"What's in it for you? What do you get out of this?"

 _"A more unstable Mark. Which is always better to control"_ Dark traced his hand along her cheek and jaw line and when he moved in a little closer, Sweety grew claws and she cut his face, he screamed in pain and he let go of Sweety and covered his left eyes _"You will regret that"_ he growled, he went to grab Sweety's throat but fadded away as soon as he reached out.

Sweety looked up to see Mark going down the stairs, she quickly changed into her kitten form and waited for him to come downstairs and look around for nothing. Mark walked down the stairs and walked to the living room, after seeing nothing he looked down and leaned down and went to pet her but she hissed at him and walked awat from him with her nose in the air.

Mark sighed and stood up, without Mark's knowing, Sweety looked behind her, once Mark was back in his room, Sweety changed into her human form and walked to one of the windows and opened it, then she walked back to the door and left and shut the door quietly. After she shut the door she changed into her cheetah form and ran, she as far and away as she could.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy shit, you have no idea why this took me so long to make, i didn't know how to do it but i got it done. Anyway i was already thinking of putting Chica in this, sorry for the cliff hanger, poor Sweety. I think i already have the next chapter so i don't you'll have to wait long for it to come out. Anyway i love you guys and thank you for reading,Reviewing would be cool of you.


	9. Chapter 9 No

Mark's POV~

I woke up to Chica licking my face "Oh, Chica no" i say as i push her away from my face and sit up and stand up "I gtta wash my clothes" i walk into my bath room to find my robe and it's not there? "What the hell?" that's odd? I just throw on the clothes i was wearing yesterday and gather some of my clothes and walk down to the laundry room and throw them into the washer. I walk back to the kitchen just as Chica makes it there, i feed her and fill Sweety's bowl to, i go to make breakfast but i can't shake the feeling that something's missing.

As i sit and eat my breakfast it comes to me, Sweety's good morning to me "Sweety" i call and get up, i walk to the living room and look on the couch, not there "Here, kitty, kitty" i call again.

Third Person POV~

Mark kept looking for Sweety, he check every room, every window, all but one, the washer dings saying that it was done. Mark sighed and walked to the laundry room and opened the washer and pulled out his clothes, the he opened the dryer and threw his clothes in, he stopped when he felt a small breeze, he looked to the window to his left and his eyes widened, it was open! Mark started the dryer and walked over to the window, he pulled back the curtain, yep the window was open.

Mark rubbed his face "Oh no" he breathed. He walked up to his room muttering 'No, no, no, no'. Mark made his way to his room and to his computer, he looked for the camera tapes of the cameras he had around the house. He was shocked to say the least, he watched as Sweety started to glow gold and turn into the woman from his dreams and walk to the laundry room and open the window then walk back the door and left quietly, he took a closer look and seen that she had tears running down her face, when she closed the door he seen the same golden light from under the door then fade away.

Mark turned on his camera and started a video on how to find Sweety, he needed her back! and the video "Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier and today i am going to need you guy's help with this" Mark to his camera "So last, last night" he took a breath "Sweety got out, so if you live in LA, i need your help in trying to find her" a picture of Sweety showed up on the side of the screen. Mark took another breath "So if you live in LA, please, please, help me find her, sh's just a kitten, i'll put my email in down below so you can email me if you don happen to find her. So, yeah i really could use your help and i'll even give you something, i don't know what yet but i will, anyway, thank you guy's for watching and i'll see you in the next video, buh bye!"

Sweety's POV~

My legs were killing me and my heart was pounding, i ran for, i don't even know how long. Now in human form in Mark's robe, i bump into somebody as i'm walking and take their wallet and continue walking. I make my way to a second hand shop and buy myself some faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt, along with some white flip flops and a grey hoodie to cover up my ears. My tail didn't matter, people would just think in was a clip on, i pull up my hood and no matter how bad it hurt, i just kept walking.

I past some girls sitting at a table looking at a laptop, when i walk past i look at the laptop, Mark was on it and he looked upset, _Maybe i should go back_ i shake my head _No! I don't need him_ i tell myself. I start to walk off again, my mind starts to wonder to the times me and Mark in bed, tears start to over take my eyes but i don't let them fall _No, i need to think of over things, like the new moon, tonight, what am i going to do, if i'm upset then i might kill people_ my mind starts to clear to thought of not hurting anyone _I can't let that happen, no matter what_ i start walking again, that is until someone yelled "Hey Lady!"

I turn my head and see the guy a stole the wallet, i turn my head back and carefully take out the wallet and take out the rest of the cash and drop the wallet on the ground. I put the cash in my hoodie pocket and keep walking, i walk into a crowed and the guy lose's me but i didn't lose him, i seen him find it on the ground and pick it up and find all his cash gone, i left all plastic because i can't use them.

I kept walking after the man _I need to find a safe place tonight_ i think as i walk to the end of town.

Mark's POV~

I had to find out what Sweety was so i googled it, i found out that she was a werecat "Werecat's are very different from the werewolf, they change on a the new moon than the full moon. Werecat's feel more at home in the dark, they mark what's their's with sent and with either a claw mark or a bite. They normally his with humans as pets and get upset easily about what's their's and don't like other animals" he read out aloud, Mark sat back in his chair "Huh" then he seen more "There are two ways a werecat will get upset, one: they will start to go on a rampage, second: If a werecat is hiding as a pet, they will lay claim to the person owning them, if the person brings in someone or something new, they will either destory the new thing or stay away from it"

Mark typed in on the search bar, where do werecat's stay during a new moon? "Werecat's will normally hide in a cold and dark, werecat's tend to mark what's their's either by sent or mark, like a claw mark and or bite mark. Werecat's feel two kinds of jealousy that go by their gender, a male would kill the object or human that they are jealous of, a female would be crushed, heartbroken and theratened so bad to the point where they up and live. Make a good note to never lie to one of thses very powerful beings" he read aloud. Mark then typed in where they normally hid turning the new moon "Werecat's tened to hide in cold dark abanded places"

Mark stood up and thought about where there was places like that in LA, it took a bit but he thinks of something, the werehouse's at the docks!


	10. Chapter 10 END

Mark's POV~

I had a plan, did i have a plan, yes i needed to call those FBI guys, see if they could help. I pulled out my phone as i was walking to my car and dialed the number they gave me.

Smith: Hello?

Me: Yes hi, is this agent, Smith?

Smith: Yes, why?

Me: It's me, Mr. Fischbach

Smith: Oh yeah, what seems t be the problem?

Me: Well you know how you told me to call you if something weird happened?

Smith: Yeah

Me: Well, are you able to meet me at the docks before the dark? Well darker?

Smith: Uh i don't know? Hold on let me consult with my partner

I could hear talking but i couldn't make out what was being said, then i heard tires squealing

Smith: We're on our way, don't do anything stupid

After that he hung up, pfft, like i would do anything stupid, good thing i asked the neighbor to take care of Chica for a bit. When i looked at her window, i could see Chica looking down on me from my car _What the hell am i doing?!_ i yelled at myself _What if she kills me?! Or worse? What if she turns me into one what she is? No, Sweety loves me, that's why she was so upset when i got Chica. Oh god what if she hurts Chica?! No, she had a shot to hurt her, she wouldn't hurt her, would she?_ i start up my car and drive as fast as i can to the docks without getting pulled over.

Sam and Dean's POV~

When Dean heard that something was wrong with that cat chick he was all on it. He just hopped that Mark kid didn't get himself hurt. Sam was just as bad, he hopped that Mark got himself hurt, he looked at his watch "Dean we won't make it in time, we need Cas"

Dean pulled over and texted Cas and told him where they were and told him to pick them up. It didn't take long for Cas to show and take them where they needed to go.

Sweety's POV~

It took a lot longer than i would have liked but i found an old warehouse on the docks before it got any darker. I broke into the building and undressed _Dammit, it's cold_ i cross my arms over myself _Couple more minutes_ i lok outside the window i used to get in, the sun was almost down setting. I groan in pain as the first wave of pain starts to hit, along like my others that quick and painless, this one takes longer and painful. Lucky for me, i was born this way so it's not as long and not as painful.

However some kids must of heard my pain and came in to find out what it was _Damm kids, i can't let this side of me get a taste of blood_ i growl and a light gets shone on my back _I can't be hunted down like the rest of my kind._

Third Person POV~

The two boys stood in shock as they watch the woman in front of them turn into some kind of creature on all fours. When the woman was done transforming, the boys were still frozen by shock and horror that they didn't know that the creature turned around and snarled at them. The creature snarled showing it's razor sharp saber teeth and eyes glowing full gold, it's claws clicked against the stone floor.

Sweety's POV~

 _No! I can't do this! NO!_ i think as i fight my every move, but it just keeps moving _Ahh! This isn't even full form yet!?_ i ask myself as i feel my two back legs change again, that hurt badly. I roared in pain, that got the kids attention, then my front legs changed, this one hurt really badly and when i roared in pain this time, i went up on my two back legs _That's new._ I thought to myself.

 _ **It's new because you never had a mate before**_ a dark voice said in my mind.

 _What?! Who's there!?_

 _ **I'm you inner animal, Sweety**_

 _My inner animal? What?_

 _ **I control the beast when you can't, you've held up this power for too long, it's time to let it lose**_

 _What?! No! It's my body, i control it!_

 _ **Not so fast, when you learn how to control the beast, you control your body and when you change on a new moon. Until then you will keep ghanging on a new moon and maybe kill some people**_

Third Person~

I don't know what to do, why does that voice sound like. Suddenly the beast tackled one of the kids and tore into him, blood was everywhere and so was the kids body. When the other kid turned around he seen the beas tearing the body of his friend apart. He ran for the door they came on at, when he opened the door the beast grabbed his ankle and ripped him apart piece by piece.

When Mark and the others made it to the warehouses they seen a door swing open but close sightly. They heard screams and the sound of bones breaking, Mark felt sick at just the sound while Sam and Dean loaded their guns and that Castiel guy, Mark didn't know, just stood there stone face. When the sounds stopped Mark looked back up, he seen what looked like a Loin mixed with a Bear with saber teeth, covered in blood staring at him. Not anyone else, only him.

Sweety's POV~

 _No, he can't be here, no, he can't see me like this, not now, no_ i stared at Mark, but when i went to take a step forward i heard the click of a gun. My head snapped to the right and seen the hunters and someone else, something else, whatever it is, it isn't human.

 _ **Look an angel came to play**_

 _A what? A angel? I thought they were a myth_

 _ **Well i guess not, i would take a step back from him if i were you, wait i am you.**_

 _Wait, i'm in control?_

 _ **Duh, you let the beast kill**_

Mark's POV~

 _What's going on? Where my tiny kitty, what am i doing here?_ i think as i take a step forward _What am i doing?!_ i take another step _She could kill me!_ another step _But what is this feeling? I feel pulled to her somehow, what is this feeling?_ i see Sweety just staring at me.

"Mr. Fischbach, get back here, it could kill you" i hear Dean say.

I just keep walking towards her, when i get to her, she just stares at me with her glowing gold eyes. I thought of a way she would know who i am, i left my hand slowly, i see her eyes stop glowing.

Third Person POV~

Sam and Dean were shocked that the creature didn't kill Mark yet, and when Mark lifted his hand and the creature's eyes stopped glowing. But when Cas drew his blade things changed, the creature must have seen it because it's eyes lit up again and snarled. Mark jumped back and when the creature stood up on it's two back legs and roared at Castiel. Castiel looked shocked, Sam and Dean knew that was a bad sign, Dean fired at the creature.

Sweety's POV~

 _What's going on?!_

 _ **Silly Sweety, do you not know the tale of how the werecats were killed off by the angels?**_

 _No, what do you mean?_ i ask as i just stand there looking at the bulltet holw in my shoulder

 _ **A while ago, the werecats were killed off by the angels, you know why? Because the werecats killed a few angels, and do you wanna know the best part, they only killed the angel when they wee on their first mate new moon. Do you know what that means? It means you can kill that feather brain, because your beast is at full strangth now since you have a mate now.**_

Third Person POV~

The creature never moved when Dean shot it, just looked at where the place where Dean shot it. It's eyes kept turning from glowing to not glowing, like a flickering light, but the light stays on now and where Dean shot it a gold light came from there and the hole was no long there. The beast roared but from pain but from anger "Oh great Dean, just great" Sam said as the beast went back down on all fours again.

The beast ran towards Dean but Cas got in the middle and punched it, the beast went tumbling but got right back up and shook it's head. The beast charged Cas and Cas wasn't fast enough to block when the beast clawed his arm, Cas was able to cut one of the beast's front legs. The beast roared in pain that time and bit down on Cas's wrist with the angel blade in it, the beast threw Cas into the poll that the beast landed by. As Cas lays there, Sam and Dean fire at the beast only for the bullets not even fase it anymore. The beast just kept walking up to the hurt Castiel laying on th ground, it got so close it's nose was almost touching his cheek. Castiel stared down the creature an-

"SWEETY!"

Everything stopped, Sam and Dean looked back at Mark, they forgot he was even there. Castiel seen the eyes of the beast stop glowing and it's face soften, it backed away from Cas and turned it's head and stared at Mark.

"Sweety, stop this' Mark said as he walked up to the beast "This isn't you" the beast turned around all the way and now had it's back facing Cas. Mark kept walking up to the beast as did the beast keep walking to Mark. Mark stopped when the beast did "Please, give me back my Sweety"

Mark could see Sweety's eyes ghanging color, from gold to ice blue, he smiled sigthly and walked up to the beast and moved his hand in front of the beast's face. The beast put it's head in Mark's plam, Mark sighed and fully smiled "That's my girl" he said. suddenly a gold light surrounded the beast and within a second Sweety was back to normal. Sweety was crying, tears mixed with blood coming from her mouth, she turned around and looked at Castiel who was now standing leaning against the light poll. She walked over to him and got down to his feet.

she kissed his shoes "I'm sorry" she kissed again "Please forgive me" she kept kissing.

Castiel looked at Mark "Please remove her" Mark winced and pulled Sweety away from Cas "Thank you" he said. Cas put his hand on his chest, suddenly a white light came from his hand and then he looked as good as new "I forgive you" him and Sweety both smiled, Sweety wiped some tears out of her eyes. Cas took off his trench coat and handed it to her, Sam and Dean were shocked, Cas never took off his trench coat let alone give it to a creature that almost killed him! Mark smiled and took it and wrapped it around Sweety's cold form, Mark could see now, there was blood under her fingernails to.

"Thank you, all of you, mainly you angel" Sweety said between sobs.

Mark wrapped a arm around her shoulder and she winced, Cas tapped her forehead and Sweety was good as new "You take care of Sweety, got that Mark?" Cas said Mark nodded "Good, now you two go home and get some sleep"

Mark nodded and helped Sweety to his car, Sam and Dean looked at Cas both with surprize on their faces. Cas looked at both of them "What? Nobody ever gave me a beating like that, i'm proud of her"

* * *

When Mark and Sweety made it back to Mark's house Sweety threw the trench coat away and kissed Mark then she turned back into her kitten form when Chica ran to the door. Sweety chased Chica all around the house and Mark went to bed with the two. In the morning Sweety thanked Mark in a very special way (*Wink* ;P).

Things went great for until Sweety died by getting hit by a car. Nah i'm just kidding ya, they lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Hey i finished one, Yay! Well there it is people, please don't hate me for this. Thank you for sticking with this till the end, i might to a sequel to this, maybe. Thank you again and i love you all, please review on what you think of this story.


End file.
